Dog Kneel
by Blue-Winged-Wolf
Summary: What happens when Brendan is out for revenge? You get our favorite Dogs and the Elric brothers locked in a storage room playing truth or dare. But who knows what will happen?boyboy and boygirl
1. Chapter 1

I am back! Thanks sooooooooooooo much for the reviews on my first story hopefully this one will be better. Disclaimer Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. **sigh**

Location Central Headquarters

The Elric brothers were walking down a long hallway to report their latest mission profile to one of their not so favorite people. For Ed at least. The whole train ride had been rather….busy, as Al would put it. With Ed complaining about Mustang the whole way and freaking out when a little girl called him a pretty doll. "That had to be the worst freaking ride of my life." Ed told his brother. Al was just happy that he could actually ride on the train without being stared and whispered about. Thanks to his brother he got his body back. (Blue eyes Just pretend that nothing bad really happened along the lines of Roy losing his eye and Hughes dieing, and Ed getting automail)

The two young alchemists reached a pair of doors. When Al was just about to knock politely on the door Ed decided to just barge in not caring if Mustang was doing something private or not. (Blue eyes No not that for all of you who thought what 'private things' he might be doing) "Ed! You can't just walk in there without knocking!" Alphonse screamed at his brother and his rude behavior. "Al calm down it's not like I haven't done it before and plus our oh so wonderful colonel isn't here." Ed replied mentally noting his brother's motherly personality.

Just then the Elric brothers heard an ear splitting cry of protest. They both looked at each other before sprinting in the direction of the scream. They came to a fork in the hall and couldn't decide which way to go. They heard another cry that came from the left so they ran that way. They kept running until the reached a storage closet. The door was ajar and they hears small whimpers coming form the darkness of the room. Ed slowly entered the room with caution, Al not far behind. Suddenly the door to the room slammed shut and they could hear an evil crackle echo through the halls. Ed and Al thought they fell into a deadly trap when Al suddenly started to bang on the door. "Brendan (Blue eyes Sorry can't spell his name) let us out!" Al yelled to the person through the door. Ed looked at his brother as if he just suddenly coughed up a million little kitties with wings.

"Al what the fuck are you talking about?" Ed screamed at his little brother. "Brendan is still ticked off at everyone for making him run to the store to get marshmallows the last time we were here." Al said trying to pick the lock so it would open. Ed sighed and knew they would be in huge trouble with Mustang if they were late. He sat there thinking when he suddenly remembered that he could just make a door in the wall to get out with his alchemy. He clapped his hands together and concentrated, but when he placed hid hands on the wall a sudden spark flew through he hands giving him a shock of pain. "What the hell was that?" Ed said bewildered.

"you like my new tick Ed?" Brendan asked slyly outside the room. "You're right you know. A library has all the books you will ever need. Including a book on how to make a room alchemy proof." Another evil laugh and the two brothers heard footsteps walk away from the room's door. "What now Al?" Ed asked kind of afraid of what Brendan had in store for them and their coworkers.

MUHAHAHA fear my evilness!

Ed – For god's sake woman shut up! You only wrote the first chapter and you've already lost it!

Blue Eyes – **sniffle**

Al - Ed be nice! You know she's sensitive! **cuddles Blue Eyes**

Me – Thank you Al! **snuggles with Al**

Al Fangirls – BURN HER ALIVE!

Me – OMFG **runs for cover**


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter for Dog Kneel.

Disclaimer I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or its characters.

Special thanks to Kairi2Sora and Alchemist Neko-chan for reviewing my first chapter!

Recap: "What now Al?" Ed asked kind of afraid of what Brendan had in store for them and their coworkers.

Location Central Headquarters, Office of Roy Mustang

"DAMMIT!" Roy slammed his fist down on his desk out of pure frustration. Riza Hawkeye rolled her eyes at her boss's lack of patience. "Sir, I am sure they are just caught up at the train station. You know Edward he probably is threatening some innocent civilian for remarking his height."

Roy couldn't help but smirk at that. "Plus you know Alphonse he is probably making his way here now." _With Edward thrashing and screaming over his shoulder._ Riza finished in her mind. She too began smirking, but it was less noticeable.

"You're right Riza. The Elric brothers are probably running down the hall now." Mustang leaned back in his chair leaving his eyes open and admiring Riza who was sorting papers on his coffee table.

He had to admit she was rather beautiful. With her wine colored eyes, golden sun kissed hair, and well developed body. True he had dated prettier girls, but they had absolutely no mind and laughed at everything he said in hopes of getting laid.

Riza was different though. She was quite, strict, hard working, and intelligent. Something Roy had yet to find in any other woman. Ever since he first met her he knew he wanted her.

He wanted to untie that golden hair from its clip and run his fingers in it. He wanted to wrap his arms around her well curved hips. He wanted to kiss those cherry colored lips. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice call out his name as he…….

Roy was pulled out of his daydream by a stinging pain on his index finger. _I knew I should have worn my gloves!_ Roy cursed himself mentally. He looked up at Riza who had a piece of paper in her hand and a scowl on her face. "Sir, I suggest if you would like to avoid future paper cuts then perhaps you should answer me the first time I call you."

Roy gave Riza a small glare and through gritted teeth asked "What is it you were calling me for, Hawkeye?" Hawkeye gave Roy a sympathetic look. "I was saying that I thought I heard shouting in the hall."

"Well then lets go see what all the commotion is about." Mustang arose from his chair and made his way to the door with Hawkeye behind. Roy and Riza were just entering the hall when Brendan came around the corner screaming bloody murder.

"Colonel, Lieutenant! Help there's a mouse in the storage room!" Brendan knew for a fact the Colonel was afraid of mice. Roy was hiding his fear. "Then we must handle this personally!" Roy stated waiting for Riza to get in front of him.

When they finally reached the storage closet Roy and Riza were prepared to alienate the mouse, but instead they found the Elric brothers inside. Before they could react Brendan shoved them from behind. Roy on top of Riza in an awkward position.

Ed and Al looked at their coworkers with a confused and knowing face.

"Get a room!" Ed shouted to the two blushing officers who after gaining back their selves managed to lock lips in a fierce kiss.

To Be Continued

Blue Eyes: **Still snuggling with Al** You think Roy-sama and Riza-Chan will be mad at me?

Al: **Holding Blue Eyes** Nah! They'll understand.

Riza: **Lock and loads gun **Oh Blue Eyes!

Roy: **Too busy checking Riza out**

Blue Eyes: **Whimpers and snuggles further into Al attempting to hide from Riza-Chan**


End file.
